This is a proposal for three years of funding for participation in the ten-week summer FRESP and to develop a research skills development program in biomedical and behavioral sciences at Bennett College, a four or five-year liberal arts college for women with a student body of 664 (primarily of African American descent), a faculty of 39, and an alumnae of over 5,000. After the extramural research training, the applicant will be appointed Director of a Research Careers Center, to work with faculty and staff to identify funding, increase the number of research proposals, and support student and faculty research. There is a rapidly increasing enrollment of students in the biomedical and behavioral sciences.